Quick Tip
by SamCyberCat
Summary: When going to a restaurant to discuss work matter with Claire, Dimitri found himself being hassled by a very strange waitress. Professor Layton / Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's crossover. Slight Dimitri/Claire.


Notes – For a prompt-fest that I recently posted. Moonstar102 wanted Dimitri and Stephanie under the prompt of "game show". I'll admit that I was scratching my head over what to do for this one for a long while, but I hope the final outcome is amusing enough. Set in the 5d's universe, assuming that Dimitri and Claire are still working as scientists there.

* * *

><p>Dimitri had come to the restaurant to talk with Claire about the recent developments of the time machine they'd been working on while having something to eat. He had not gone there to be harassed by a waitress. But that was currently what was happening.<p>

"I can't believe that you would be so… so… uncharitable!" a girl with short brown hair, who Claire had mentioned earlier was called Stephanie, was yelling at him.

"Why am I being uncharitable? You've just brought us our drinks…" Dimitri mumbled, trying not to recoil in fear from her wrath.

"And didn't you notice what good service I provided? Didn't you think that you should be thankful for that?" she pressed.

"I… did think you brought the drinks over well?" Dimitri hazarded. In truth he hadn't paid very much attention since they'd been busy talking.

"And?" Stephanie prompted.

"And…?" Dimitri echoed.

"What do you do when you get good service? It's not rocket science!" Stephanie hissed.

Dimitri looked to Claire for help, since she'd been here before and was the one to recommend it. Perhaps she knew what this crazy girl was after.

Looking far too amused by all this, Claire answered, "She means that she wants a tip."

"Oh, right. Well I was going to tip when we left," Dimitri replied. Just like any normal person in any normal restaurant would. He couldn't name any place on the planet where you were expected to tip before even getting your food.

"That's not good enough," Stephanie informed him, "Jack Atlas never sits around waiting for a tip. Jack Atlas would go out and get one for himself. And if I wait around for you all day then I'll never get enough money to go on that game show."

"Game show? I didn't realise you had to pay to go on those," said Dimitri. In truth he didn't know very much about game shows at all, but he'd always assumed that people just applied for them and got picked if they were lucky.

"This one is different," Stephanie corrected, "Because for this one you get to win tickets to see Jack Atlas duelling and everyone wants those. So only the person who wants to see Jack the most will win the chance and that person is me."

"Sounds like a big con…" Dimitri muttered, but then he caught the glare Stephanie was giving him and quickly said, "All right, I'll give you some money then."

He fished around for his wallet and shoved as much spare change as he could grab into her hand.

"Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy your meal," said Stephanie, tone changed completely to that of a peppy pre-recorded message. She then skipped off to go disturb another unsuspecting table.

"How nice of you to help a young girl achieve her goal," Claire laughed.

Dimitri could feel his face going red, so he quickly lifted the cup to take a drink and hide this fact. To be honest he found himself a little attracted to Claire and didn't want to do anything that would make her think he was cheap enough to not tip at a restaurant. He just hadn't been expecting to do it so soon.

By the time there food had been served, they had eaten and were ready to go, Dimitri went up to the counter to pay of them both.

"That'll be 1500 yen please," said Stephanie, the one person he'd hoped wouldn't be giving him the bill.

"That's pretty expensive for tea and cake," he said, but paid regardless.

"The price of good service, I'm afraid," she replied cheerfully, "And speaking of good service…" She motioned towards the tip tray that was left out on the counter.

Second time around Dimitri was wiser than to argue. He simply put the rest of the change in and turned back to Claire.

"Thank you very much, I'll remember you when I'm fighting for the chance to see Jack Atlas," she called after him.

"You really are quite charitable," Claire teased as they walked out.

"I think she got more money out of me than I paid for the actual food," Dimitri agreed, silently hoping Claire didn't want them to have their meetings at this particular restaurant in future, "I just have one question though."

"And what would that be?" Claire asked.

"…Who exactly is Jack Atlas anyway?"


End file.
